Somewhere I Belong
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Once he found her, he knew he could never let her go. Since the day in the Great Gillikin Forest, he knew his heart would always belong to her. Follow the story of when Atlas first found Elphaba alone, dying in the woods, to her training in the Resistance, and their silent love affair, to the day she surrenders to the Wizard OC Atlas, prequel to I'll Protect You
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere

I Belong

Chapter 1

Defiance

_Okay, so this is the backstory of Atlas and Elphaba's love story that will start from the time she defied the Wizard, to when she surrenders herself to the guards, hence the beginning of I'll Protect You. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and if there's enough of an interest, I'll continue it, of not, then I'll scrap it and continue trying to get more chapters out for I'll Protect You. Thank you for reading and God Bless!_

Glinda shivered, hearing the creaking of the heavy quoxwood door cracking, snapping, and bending against the force of the Gale Force, bashing violently on the other side. Slowly, she stepped away, her dark cerulean eyes never lifting away from the door. Her heart skips a beat, watching as pieces of wood fly off in different directions; splints of fire flicker through the cracks, catching the dark blues of her eyes, and casting her face in shadows. Trembling, the petite blonde backed into the darkness, watching, fear quaking in her heart as the last barrier between her, and the impending threat of Southstairs, slowly cracks away.

One final lurch and the door would break away, allowing the guards to surround her, beat her, torture her for a crime she never committed. Unconsciously, she cursed Elphaba for not only dragging her along to the City of Emeralds, but for shattering not only her future, but the raven haired witch's as well.

"Elphaba" whimpers Glinda. A whimper and the small blonde stiffened, feeling her back bump against the cool walls. Only half of her body was concealed by the shadows, the small splints of sunlight streaming in through the window, crested over half her body, easily giving away her position to the guards, thirsty for her blood. Trembling, her small fingers fisted against her side, a whimpering cry and her hand rises and cups over her quivering lips. "Why did you have to be so Ozdamn stubborn?"

A loud crack echoes throughout the room, shaking its very foundation. Dust and cobwebs fall from the ceiling, causing Glinda to jump back in fear. The ground beneath her shakes, and for a moment, an abhorrent takes hold. Tears stream down her slender cheeks, as she turns her face away from the wretched light. This was it, her life was over.

"Curse you Elphaba" whispers Glinda. A flicker of a tear and the door breaks down. The Gale Force guards swarm the dust covered attic. The thundering footsteps of the guards, charging towards her was deafening, drowning out the sound of her heart, jackhammering hard within her small chest.

A whimper and her quivering fingers rise and cup her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turns, wishing, wanting more than anything to shut out of this humiliating nightmare, crashing in around her. A cold shiver rippled down her back, feeling the ice cold fingers of Death, slowly wrap around her fragile heart.

The sounds around her vanished, all that remained, was the slow, echoing beat of her own breathes, shattering the air around her. An exhale and Glinda weakly shifts her gaze towards the window. Her eyes soften, as she stares at the golden shimmer of sunlight, sparkling like star dust through the cast iron bars, and for a moment, the world around her fades away. The decrepit walls of the attic fade before her, giving rise to the lush, emerald fields surrounding the outskirts of Shiz University, the bubbling burbling of Suicide Canal whispering softly in the distance. A soft mistral of a summer's breeze wafts past her, threading through her hair, lifting a few curls up to dance lithely in the soft edge of the eastern currents.

Slowly, her hammering heart stills, her body relaxes, as her mind drifts further into the dreamscape of times gone by, of that wonderous day, when she and Fiyero kissed passionately in the light of the golden sun, when two bodies, when two hearts, beat as one.

A strong grasp, shattered the dream enveloping around Glinda's already fractured mind. Reeling, her eyes widen, as she stares back into the cold, steel blue eyes of the Gale Force.

Crying out, she struggles to free herself from the vice like grasp of the guard. A flash of emerald and two others step beside her. One grabs hard onto her arms, the other onto her waist. She could feel herself being pulled out of the safety of the shadows, and though her heart screamed for her to fight, her mind, silently pleaded for her to remain still, and allow the guards to take her away.

_Fight my sweet…fight…never surrender…never give in…_

Elphaba's voice floated like silk through the air, dancing around her, enticing her senses, and awakening the fervid flame once lying dormant within her heart, to ignite, and spark to life. Floating embers wafted on the edge of the silver breeze, flickering past her. The air stills, and the embers floating before her flutter, and reflect deep within the pools of her eyes.

A pregnant pause and the world once again crashed around the blonde. Enrage burned within her eyes. Whipping around, she leaped forward, her teeth bared, a fire crackled deep within the darkened pools of her dark, cerulean eyes, chilling the three guards, standing around her, pulling her out of the haven of darkness and shadow.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Startled, the guard standing close to the fiery blonde lurches back, his eyes widens and his heart leaps into his throat. Quivering he struggled to keep his iron grasp on the petite blonde's thrashing arms.

"It's not her" echoed a melodious voice, haunting, yet beautiful at the same time; a sweet ribbon of silk, dancing like snow, twirling on the silver tide of the western breeze. Freezing, each one of the guards stiffen, their muscles tense, as they frantically search the darkness for the owner of the voice. "She has nothing to do with this"

"Elphie" whispers Glinda. For a moment, a flicker of hope, rippled across her heart, before the swells of darkness envelopes her fragile once more, cloaking it within the tides of her own selfish, wanton desires.

"I'm the one you want" echoes the raven haired witch's voice, dark, and tinged with malice. Fear flickered in the eyes of the guards, and for a brief moment, within the blonde's as well. "It's me…up here!"

A gasp and the darkness is suddenly casted away by an explosion of emerald light. Stumbling back, the guards grip on the blonde's arms loosens as the darkness gives way, revealing a tall, statuesque figure, standing tall, and defiant before them. Shards of shadows fall over body the brim of her hat is pulled over the edge of her right eye, darkening her appearance. Her long, raven hair billows majestically around her, tangling in the sea of ebony from her cloak, the edges sweeping lithely across the ground. Trembling eyes lower, and widen, eyeing the broom, clutched tight in the green witch's hands. A cackle and the witch lifts the broom high above her head triumphantly in the air.

"Elphie!" Glinda's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped into the perfect "o", for she knew exactly what her green friend was planning, and though a part of her yearned, wished to follow her, she knew that deep down within her feeble heart, that she just couldn't. The hands grasping her fall away, smirking, she throws her hands out to the sides, freeing her from her captives. Turning, her hand sweeps down and scoop up the edges of her dress. "Elphie!" Desperation raged on within the blonde's heart, pushing away, she ran towards her friend.

A crash and a large contingent of guards swarm the attic, each with their rifles pointed directly at the raven haired witch's heart.

Time froze, no sound could be heard. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating the flickers of dust particles dancing and twirling in the air.

A hard breath, and Elphaba's eyes shift back and forth; iciness shimmered within, as her darkened gaze swept over the faces of the guards, each one holding an acidic smirk on their thin lips. A bead of sweat shimmered in the crystalline reflection of the sunlight, slowly dancing down the emerald witch's forehead.

A breath and Elphaba's eyes glanced to the right, beholding the blonde's, and for a moment, her breath hitched tight within her throat, for she could see the fear shimmering within her friend's eyes. A pregnant pause and the two friends gaze back at each other, a silent plea whispered on the edge of the whistling breeze. A whisper and a current of air blew past the green witch, a whistle, and a tuft of air sweeps up, threading threw Elphaba's hair, and taking with it, a few loose tendrils of raven hair to twirl across her face.

The click of the hammer, and the moment between the blonde and the green witch is shattered.

Turning, Elphaba's eyes darken as each of the guards cock the hammer of their rifles. Their gloved hands tighten around the hilt of the gun, a gloved finger quivering against the trigger, ready to pull back and fire the bullet that would end the wicked witch's reign of darkness.

"Let it go" Whispers the blonde. Slowly, Elphaba's hands lower to her sides, the bristles of the broom bend against the ground. Her slender fingers curl tight around the handle of the broom as her eyes slowly shift towards the blond.

"I can't" mouths Elphaba. Growling, the emerald witch raises the broom high into the air, a growl and she races towards the guards, a look of darkened defiance shimmering in her eyes.

"No! Elphie!" screams Glinda.

"Stop her!" screams one of the guards.

A smirk and Elphaba throws her broom at the guards. Each one of the guards laughed watching as this feeble broom flies towards them.

"You think your pathetic broom can stop us!" roars one of the guards. Shouldering his rifle, he takes aim, and pulls back on the trigger.

"No" cackles Elphaba. "But an _enchanted _broom…yes" throwing her hand out, an emerald aura shimmers around the broom. Shuddering, the broom abruptly shifts directions and slams hard into the guard, ready to fire the cannon. A cry of pain and the guard falls to the ground, clutching his stomach.

With a graceful gesture of her hands, the broom shifts, plowing down the large contingent of guards standing in her way. One by one, they crumble to the ground, each clutching their guts, arms, or groins.

An icy cackle and Elphaba dashes towards her broom, a flicker of emerald and ebony.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda. Stiffening, the blonde's hands rise and cup over her mouth as she watches her friend leap out of the window, the edges of her skirts billowing around her, caught in the screaming torrents of air and ice. Emerald fingers close around the handle of the broom, floating a few feet away, a lurch and the broom zips up towards the icy blue skies.

"So if you care to find me!" cackles Elphaba. Floating before the sun, the witch turns, and glares down at the guards staring back at her. Cackling, the green witch points towards the western horizons of Oz. "Look to the Western Sky!"

The guards and the citizens of the City of Emeralds dash out of their houses, fear flashing across each one's faces. The, followed by Morrible, step onto the emerald balcony, each glaring up at the witch who dared defy them.

"She's a wicked witch!" screams Morrible, as she points a fat finger up at the emerald witch.

"And if I'm flying solo…at least I'm flying free!" cackles Elphaba. Visibly, Glinda winced at her friends words. Tears shimmer in her eyes, trembling, she turns away. "To those who ground me, take a message back from me!"

"She's a wicked witch! Responsible for the mutilations of these…poor…innocent Monkeys!" cries Morrible, struggling to elevate her voice above the witch's.

"No!" gasps Glinda. Stunned, she turns and glares up at Morrible, standing tall but a few feet away.

"I'm flying high defying gravity!" cackles Elphaba, as she steers her broom high above the dawning sun. Stilling, she half turns on her broom her dark, chocolate eyes glare down at the Wizard, the fraud stand below her, quivering against the fish woman's skirts. Growling, she points a menacing finger down at the emerald balcony. "And soon I'll match them in renown" hisses Elphaba.

"Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature…" continues Madame Morrible, unfazed.

"And nobody in all of Oz…no Wizard that there is or was!" growls Elphaba, her rage rising with each lie spewing free from the fat woman's lips.

"This distortion"

"Is ever going to bring!"

"This repulsion!"

"Me!"

"This...Wicked…Witch!"

"Down!"

Throwing her head, back, Elphaba emits a bone chilling cackle. Gracefully, her hand rises, and her fingers curl, slowly her head lowers, and her lips move, as she whispers a silent enchantment. Closing her eyes, she blows on the tips of her fingers. A flicker of light and an emerald ball of light appears at the tips of her fingers, dancing and twirling high into the air.

Turning, she glares down at Morrible and the Wizard, standing tall before her, a large contingent of guards, surrounding them.

"Bring me down!" growls Elphaba, silently challenging both the fat witch of a sorceress, and the Wizard to try and lift a finger against her. Throwing her head back, she hurls the ball of light at Morrible and the Wizard.

An explosion of light and Morrible and the Wizard leap in different directions. Emerald smoke rises high from the smoldering hole the energy ball had made. Weakly, Morrible lifts her head from the ground her eyes narrow, as she watches the emerald witch disappear off into the horizon.

"Be warned Miss Thropp…this will be the last time you make a fool out of me"

"I hope your happy" whispers Glinda.

A flash of light, and seven figures appear out of the darkness, each draped in long cloaks of ebony and ash, their faces obscured by the shadows surrounding them.

"Atlas!" booms one, his voice sounded like ice.

Slowly, a man steps center stage. He was tall, with a muscular built and sandy blonde hair. His face was strong, and defiant, holding an edge of malice.

"My lords" bows the man.

"Atlas…the Sovereign we have been waiting for has finally appeared" replies another, his voice sounded dark, and rustic.

"Our savior?" asks Atlas, as he rises to his full height. "He has finally appeared?"

"_She _has indeed" growls another.

"A female?" frowns Atlas. "Forgive me my lords…but how is a female going to lead us to victory against the Silent Shadows?"

"She is strong…her magick powerful…beyond any that I have seen or felt here in Oz…she will help bring down the Darkness…the Silent Shadow's that threaten this world"

"But" stammers Atlas. He couldn't believe it, after all this time their savior had finally come, in the form of a female. Oh this was going to be fun.

"No buts!" roars a fifth, his voice dark and menacing. "Go to the Great Gillikin Forest!"

"Why?"

"That…is where you shall find her…bring her here to the Underground" orders the First.

"And?" asks Atlas, quirking an eyebrow up at the Elders. Never before had he questioned the High Elders, but this time, he inwardly wondered if having spent their time in the Mysts hadn't rotted their brains.

"Train her…watch over her"

"If she is as powerful as you say…then why in Oz would she need my protection?" asks Atlas confused.

"DO AS WE SAY!" Roars the Second.

"NEVER QUESTION OUR COMMANDS…NOW GO…BEFORE THE SILENCE FINDS HER!"

"Yes" grumbles Atlas. Gracefully, he bows before the Elders. "My Lords" a flash of light, and the Elders disappear. Grumbling he turns and leaves the Chamber of Mysts. "Great…now I get to play babysitter to some weakling female who's supposed to be our "great and wonderful" savior!"

Little did Atlas know, his future, and the future of Oz would change forever…A new destiny was about to begin, and he, blindly following down it's hidden pathway.


	2. The Search

Somewhere I

Belong

Chapter 2

The Search

_AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They all really made my night! Special shoutouts go to Fae the Queen, Mad-Idina-fan98, Elphaba-WWW, NiatheWickedLover, L8lzytwner, Elphaba'sGirl, woodland95, and Ravencurls. You guys are all awesome! Thank you and God Bless!_

Atlas left the Chamber of Mysts in a daze, for not only was the Savior of the Alliance here, but was a girl on top of it! He couldn't believe it, the warrior who was destined to lead the Forgotten, the Condemned, into battle against the Wizard, was a woman! Stumbling, he turned and made his way down the hallway, his thoughts miles away, a chaotic storm brewing within his skull, thundering and crackling like silver fire.

_What if this woman was wicked…what if she's hideous…with inhuman powers…what if she's a demon sent here to drag the souls of the innocence into the darkness of the abyss! What if she's ugly! What if…_Stopping, he shuddered, before shaking those abhorrent thoughts away. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it, and yet…

There was very little known regarding the "Savior" the Elders spoke of, only that the Savior would appear in a crimson flame, harkening the coming of the Turning of the Tides. A new revolution would be born from the ashes of the Dead, the dawn would set in flames, and the Silent Shadows would fall, shattering the darkness falling upon the land.

Growling, Atlas's hand reaches down and fists the ends of ebony cloak. A snarl and he turns, throwing the end of his cloak behind him as he marches down the half darkened hallways; half lit by the crackle of oranges, mingled in violent yellow flames. If there was one thing he absolutely detested, it was a search and rescue mission. Made worse with not knowing exactly what this "woman" looked like only complicated things all the more, plus rising his already growing frustrations.

Grumbling, he muttered beneath his breath, whispering silent curses towards the Elders that he dared not voice out loud, for fear of punishment. He became so lost in his own thoughts, that he barely registered where he was going, or who was coming. Turning the corner, his thoughts shatter the moment his body slams into something… or someone.

"Ozdamnit!" roars Atlas as he crumbles to the ground. Rubbing his sore head, he pitches forward, eyes blazing at the insolent twerp who dared plow into him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

A shift of movement and the two figures slowly lift themselves off the ground. A growl and the two turn, and glare back at Atlas. Fiery hazel shimmering, glimmers of emerald could be seen by the light of the flickering flames, which intensified her glare, a trait, she had mastered over the years, a sigh and Atlas turns only to meet darkened hazel glaring back at him, the flicker of flames dancing within her eyes.

Growling, one of the figures pulls herself to her full height. A huff and her hands rise and cupped the edges of her cloak. A flick of her wrist and the hood falls away. She was tall, slender, her face the perfect almond shape. Her long, raven black hair spilled over her shoulders in majestic waves of silk and satin. Huffing, she folds her hands on her hips and glares.

"Aeryella!" cries Atlas shocked. A grumble and his gaze shifts to the ground. The other figure wobbly rises to their feet. A groan and her hands rise and grasp the edge of her hood. A flick of the wrist and the hood falls away. Long, hazel hair falls over her shoulders; a few loose strands twirl against her forehead. "Chrystilena!"

"What was that again?" growls Chrystilena, her voice low, and dangerous. Her dark, hazel eyes bore into Atlas's, making him shiver. Oz, she stood a good foot or two below him, and yet with one look, she could reduce him to that of a four year old child caught stealing cookies in the cookie jar. Oz, how he _loathed _those eyes.

An acidic smirk, pulled at the tips of Chrystilena's slender lips as she continued to glare back at Atlas. A huff, a quirk of an eyebrow, and she rises to her full height, the darkness in her eyes shimmers in the flicker of the firelight.

"That's what I thought" An icy giggle, and Chrystilena offers her hand to Atlas. For a moment, he stares at it, fear sparkling in his eyes. "What? It's not like my hand is going to bite you or anything"

"No" starts Atlas slowly. "But it _can _turn a person into a human popsicle" growls Atlas.

"Oh it just happened once" whines Chrystilena. _Oz really? That happened, like months ago! You'd think the members of the Resistance would have forgotten that incident by now. _Turning, Chrystilena eyes Aeryella, who had turned away from the two, hands folded neatly behind her back, head tilted as she whistled a jaunty tune. _Obviously not._

"I swear…I won't turn you into a human popsicle" sighs Chrystilena, to exhausted mentally and physically to continue this mindless banter.

"Or make a bubble of water appear over my head" eyes Atlas.

Sighing in irritation, Chrystilena's other hand rises, and her eyes roll to the right.

"I Chrystilena…Spryte and Master of the Water Crafts do solemnly swear to not douse Atlas…the Mage of Magick and Elemental Trickery…anytime whilst trying to help lift his fat ass off the floor"

"A little more class than that" smirked Atlas, enjoying the moment.

"You know…I can still have Bonileea turn you into a gravel taco again" growls Chrystilena.

"Oz no!" gasps Atlas. "I'll behave…just…don't let Bonileea use me as her human guinea pig again!"

"And what exactly did she do to you again?" despite herself, she couldn't help but giggle. No matter how refined, how elegant she may appear to be, Aeryella was still very much a child at heart; once you chipped through her outer barriers that is.

Reaching up, Atlas grunts as Chrystilena helps pull him to his feet. Letting go, his hands lower and brush off the nonexistent dirt from his uniform, before returning his dark, emerald eyes back at Aeryella, who was trying yet failing, to keep her bubbling laughter under control.

"She wanted to "experiment" with this new spell she had learned from the Rock Trolls…" starts Atlas in a huff.

"And she asked…more like pleaded with Atlas to help her" snorts Chrystilena.

"The rest…is pretty self-explanatory" sighs Atlas.

Silence follows as both Atlas and Chrystilena stare at Aeryella. Her eyes widened and her hands rose and cupped her mouth. A faint, dark hue spread across her cheeks, and bubbling tears, sparkled in her eyes. Slowly, Atlas and Chrystilena lean in closer, both fearful to what the elder Spryte would say or do.

A pregnant pause and Aeryella bursts into a fit on uncontrolled laughter and snorts. Startled, both Atlas and Chrystilena stumbles away, fear sparkling in their eyes, for both were thinking the same thing; the elder Spryte had finally lost it.

"She!" snorts. "She rolled you literally" snort "into…into a taco!"

"Yes" grumbles Atlas, not enjoying being laughed at, especially by Aeryella, a woman whom he had great respect for.

A snort and Aeryella falls to the ground, laughing hysterically. Her arms wind tight around her slender waist, as her legs kick out in front of her.

"Uh…Areyie?...You okay there buddy?" asks Chrystilena.

"Y…y…." Chrystilena quirks an elegant eyebrow, watching her superior makes a most accurate portrayal of a laughing hyena. Never, in all her years of knowing this noble Spryte, following her into battle, into missions that would have put them six feet beneath the ground ages ago, laugh so uncontrollably…or snort. "YES!" snorts Aeryella at last.

"I think she finally cracked" whispers Atlas as he leans in closer to Chrystilena's ear. Frowning, the young Spryte raises a hand, and smacks Atlas upside the head. "Hey…what was that for?"

"For speaking _ill _of my superior" growls Chrystilena.

Regally, Aeryella rises to her feet, hiccupping. A giggle and she wipes away a tear from her eyes. Coughing, she returns her gaze back to Atlas, but once she sees him, she once again dissolves into another fit of laughter.

"_Now _who's the mature one hmm?" smirked Atlas.

"You want another one?" growls Chrystilena, raising her hand up in the air.

"Not the hair!" cries Atlas. Chrystilena watches a satisfied smirk on her soft, painted lips watching as Atlas's hands rise and cups his hair.

"Good boy"

"Alright" giggles Aeryella, gaining control "So" snicker. "What's got your undies in such a twist?"

"The High Elders have sent me out on a recon mission" growls Atlas, his foul mood returning, which puzzled both Sprytes.

"But…don't you normally _enjoy _missions the High Elders send you on?" asks Chrystilena confused.

"Normally yes" growls Atlas.

"So…why's this so different?" asks Aeryella frowning.

"Wasn't it just the other day that old Atlas here was complaining about it being dull around here?" asks Chrystilena, turning to face Aeryella.

Aeryella's mouth opened, and her lips pursed. Pausing, her hand rises and cups her chin, a frown flickers across her face as her eyes lower to the ground, and for a moment, she stood like this, in silent contemplation.

"Yes" replies Aeryella at last.

"And?" asks Atlas, not quite understanding where these two Sprytes were going.

"Your finally going on a mission…bye bye boredom…get it?!" exclaims Chrystilena, hitting Atlas's forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh stuff it you…there's nothing up there to damage in the first place" laughs Chrystilena, knocking on his forehead for affect.

"Keep it up" growls Atlas.

"So why are you so modified about this mission?" asks Aeryella, deciding to end the shenanigans now…before someone or some_thing_ got hurt…or broken.

"The Savior has finally shown up" sighs Atlas.

"The Savior…the one we've been waiting for?" asks Chrystilena, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"No the Savior for the Ducks of Swan Lake yes the Savior…the "Chosen" One" spats Atlas sardonically.

"The One who is to lead our forces into battle…strike the Silent Shadows from this realm…and herald the Light" whispers Aeryella.

"Yes…that one" sniffs Atlas.

"So…?" asks Chrystilena, drawing out her words.

"So what?"

"So why are you so modified about this mission…you should be honored! I mean really Atlas…you get to go and bring our Savior here! What an honor"

"I guess" shrugs Atlas.

"No guess!" snarls Chrystilena. Angrily, she smacks Atlas upside the head again.

"Ow…will you quit it!"

"When you admit that you're just as excited about this mission as the rest of us!" snaps Chrystilena.

"Fine…I'm oh so excited to be going out into Oz where the Gale soldiers…let alone a powerful witch who is out to eradicate our cause…is wandering the land…in search of our hidden base" snaps Atlas.

"You're a powerful mage" sighs Chrystilena.

"Your point?"

"You could easily handle the fish woman…and the Gales soldiers" sighs. "Honestly Atlas…you can be just as bad as an overly hormonal teenage girl"

"I resent that remark" growls Atlas through clenched teeth.

"Atlas…what's really bothering you…I know for a fact that the threat of Morrible or the soldiers have never deterred you away from a mission…so why now?" asks Aeryella softly.

"Our Savior turned out to be a woman" sighs Atlas.

"And?" asks Chrystilena, not understanding the significance regarding the gender of the Savior.

"Oh Atlas" whispers Aeryella softly. Slowly, she steps closer to Atlas's shaking form. A sniffle and she throws her arms around the muscled warrior. "I'm so sorry"

"Am I missing something here?" asks Chrystilena, scratching her head.

"The Savior is a woman" replies Aeryella, as she turns to face the younger Spryte.

"Again…I get that…so why is it bothering muscle for brains over here?"

"Have you forgotten Mariela?" asks Aeryella softly.

"Mariela…oh yeah! She was…" Chrystilena's voice trails off, as the full realization of her slip up slams into her full force. "Oh Oz…Atlas I'm sorry"

"It's alright" sighs Atlas.

"Would you prefer Chrystilena and myself to go and find her?" asks Aeryella softly.

"No…the High Elders charged me with this mission…the horrors of the past…cannot prevent me from accomplishing what _we _had started…no matter the pain"

"Atlas…take heed…do not let your emotions…your feelings of the past cloud your judgment nor your strong sense of conviction in this mission" warns Aeryella.

"I won't…and thank you" smiles Atlas. Leaning down, he presses a tender kiss to Aeryella's cheek.

"What was that for?" asks Aeryella stunned.

A wink, and Atlas turns and walks away, the ends of his cloak billow around him, kicking up small stones and dust into the air.

"What was that all about?" asks Chrystilena.

"A lifetime of pain" sighs Aeryella softly.

Atlas stood outside the hidden entrance to the Underground, his dark, emerald eyes scanned the horizon. The soft, midnight breeze wisps past him, tussling a few loose strands of hair. Slowly, he closes his eyes, using his magick to seek out and find the Savior, the woman who was destined to shatter the darkness, the Silent Shadows from this world and the next.

A heavy pulse, vibrated against his heart. A whisper and his eyes snap open, and darken. A hidden mist of emerald and ebony appears, skipping across the landscape, and dancing in the wind.

"The Gillikin Forest" whispers Atlas. A swish of his cape, and he disappears in a plum of ebony and crimson mist.

Days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months and still, Atlas's search had come up empty. He had traversed almost every square inch of the Gillikin Forest, and yet he could find no trace of the Savior. The shimmery trail, the magickal signature of the One slowly grew dimmer as the days passed, worrying him all the more, for if her signature was fading, it meant only one thing. She was either dying, or she was dead, and neither was pleasant to think about.

At one point, he had stumbled across an Animal encampment, half hidden in the forest, desolated beyond recognition. A few of the surviving Animals had remained, fixing up the homes, and helping to bury the unfortunate ones.

It was there, that Atlas's hope had both been restored, and shattered, for a wise old Antelope had told him, as she was burying one of her young, to the events which had unfolded but a few hours ago.

"The Gale Force arrived…they came swarming in…like vipers…shooting their guns…riddling our people with bullets…and setting our beautiful homes on fire…those who managed to dodge the bullets…took refuge in the forest…others weren't so lucky…many were burned alive…while the Gale soldiers stood around , laughing at them…then pissing on their charred remains"

"Dear Oz" whispers Atlas brokenly.

"My children were caught in the crossfire…I was about to turn back for them…when a flicker of green flashed past me…suddenly, the screams of my people were silenced…replaced with the sounds of the Gale Soldiers. I looked up in time to see this woman…dressed in black tattered dress and cloak stand before the Gale Soldiers, throwing balls of fire from her hands…and shocking some with emerald lightning…her broom flew off on its own…knocking many of the soldiers down and sweeping them away"

"You saw her?" asks Atlas.

"Only briefly…she had beaten away the guards…forced them to retreat…but one soldier remained...he hid at the edge of our village…and waited. She turned and started walking towards me…that's when we heard it…like thunder striking the sky"

"A gunshot"

"Yes…she was wounded severely in the chest…yet somehow she managed to cover me and my remaining children…shielding us with her body from the rapid gunfire slicing through the air…she turned, and cast her broom towards the soldier…running him through" finishes the Antelope, her voice dark.

"What of she…the woman who saved you?" asks Atlas.

"She healed the wounded…before stumbling away…we tried to stop her…but she would not listen…where she is or where she went…I haven't a clue…but sir" desperately, her hoofed hands rise and grasp onto Atlas's. "You must find her quickly…the wounds she had suffered by the Gale Force will kill her…unless she is given medical attention"

"I'll find her"

That, had been a few days ago and still he had not found her. Shaking away the doubts from his mind, he kept pushing forward, his determination rising high. He would find her…no matter what.

Hours later, he stopped, his eyes widened as he beheld a gruesome sight, blood, glimmering crimson, sparkling in the sunlight. The color in his face drains away, and his heart leaps into his chest as he follows the trail.

A brush of a bush, and he stumbles upon a brook, and it was there, that he finally found her, half submerged in the freezing waters, blood spilling from her wounds, tainting the crystal clear waters a ruddy red. Her long raven hair bubbled around her, tangling around her arms and between her pale, fingers.

Running over to her, he gently lifted her out of the stream. Tenderly, he cradles her in his arms and his eyes soften, as he gazes down at her pale face. His fingers rise and press against her neck, and his breath hitches, for there was no heartbeat.

"Oz" whispers Atlas.


	3. Meeting Destiny

Somewhere

I Belong

Chapter 3

Meeting Destiny

_ AN: Thank you all so, so much for all the wonderful reviews! Really! You guys are what makes writing this story and all the others a joy. Thank you! Special shoutouts go to: Fae the Queen, woodland95, RavenCurls, TheHappy3611; and I knew you would enjoy the human taco part! Lol. Elphaba-WWW, Elphaba'sGirl, NiatheWickedLover, and of course L8lzytwner! Thank you all so much! You guys rock! _

_ I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and a new chapter for this and the others will be coming soon! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Aeryella nervously paced the grounds, worry etched on her delicate features. Her hands writhed against her chest, and her dark, chocolate eyes stared glassy, down at the ground. A whispering breeze wisped past her, catching a few loose strands of her long, raven hair in the silent currents of the icy western breeze. Her long ebony cloak billowed out around her, the soft edges rippling like a sea of silk sweeping against the ground, before lifting high towards the heavens.

"Well _this _is quite a sight to see!" came a cackling voice. Startled, Aeryella spun on her heels, her eyes darkened, growling she threw her hand out towards the darkness, dark electrifying blue and ebony crackled at the tips of her fingers. "Whoa!"

A woman leaning casually against the edge of the doorway leaps forward and throws her hands out in front of her. Her dark brown eyes stare terrified back at Aeryella.

"Bonileea!" cries Aeryella shocked. Slowly, she lowers her hand, the crackling lightning slowly extinguishes into the darkness, a plume of silver smoke rises from the tips of her fingers. A wave of her hand and the smoke fades away. "I could have blasted you into next weekend!"

"Nah" laughs Bonileea. Aeryella watches as Bonileea's fingers thread through her long raven hair. A flick of her wrist, and she tosses her raven curls over her shoulder. A giggle and she saunters in, her dark chocolate eyes boring into the elder Sprytes. "You couldn't hit me with a ten foot pole"

"Wanna bet?" growls Aeryella. Oz, she hated it when Bonileea, or any of the other Sprytes here challenged her skill. She wasn't given leadership of the Sprytes for nothing…she had skill, and she had proven more than once since joining the Resistance.

"Oh simmer down there before you cause yet another cave in" giggles Bonileea. Oz, she loved getting Aeryella upset, but she hated the consequences. Considering the last time, the High Elders made her repair the damage done from their last bantering argument, which totally wasn't any fun at all! Repairing half the corridors of the Underground without the use of your magick, or help from the others really sucked! Plus, she cracked a nail in the process!

"You're the one who decided not to stop" growls Aeryella, an acidic smirk tugging on the tip of her lips. Bonileea didn't know it, but she had sat back in the shadows, lounging and popping bits of popcorn in her mouth as she watched her friend repair the decimated corridors.

"Don't remind me" groans Bonileea. "So…whatcha doing?"

Despite herself, Aeryella couldn't help but giggle at her friend, for she stood, head titled to the side, her big chocolate eyes staring wide back at her.

"I decided my room was in desperate need of a groove" replies Aeryella sardonically. Her features harden as she stares back at her friend, emotionless, her lips half pulled into a frown.

"Oh can I help!" squeals Bonileea excitedly.

"Oz" sighs Aeryella. Rolling her eyes, she slaps the palm of her hand against her forehead at the younger Sprytes antics, for though she was skilled in the art of Earth Magick, she could still be very much a child. Pulling back, she watches as Bonileea jumps up and down in front of her, smacking her hands together. "Don't you have something better to do than annoy me?"

"Nope" giggles Bonileea. A growl and Aeryella turns away, the ends of her cloak billow out behind her. Frowning, Bonileea steps up next to the Elder Spryte. "Areyie…what's the matter?" gently, she rests the tips of her fingers on Aeryella's shoulder.

"I'm worried Bon…it's taken far too long for him to return from a simple recon mission" sighs Aeryella turning away. Trembling, her arms rise and wrap tight around her chest, a shudder and she steps away. She knew it was silly to fret over Atlas's safety and yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the fear permeating within her heart, at bay. It consumed her, like the metallic waves of the crimson tide, crashing and obliterating anything in its path, washing it away; a handprint faded, melted away into the moonlight.

Slowly, Bonileea's hand lowers. Her fingers curl, the tips of her nails press against the palm of her hand. A breath and she steps next to her friend.

"You shouldn't worry about him…he's strong Areyie…he can take care of himself" consoles Bonileea, though inwardly, she too, had grown worried over Atlas's long absence. Aeryella was right, for it had never taken him this long, to return from any recon or mission assigned to him. "He's after all…one of the strongest mages we have on our team" chuckles Bonileea.

"That's not the point Bon" growls Aeryella. Angrily, she shakes the younger Sprytes hand off her shoulder before turning to face her. "Theirs untold dangers out their…threatening the land…sweeping through and eviscerating all who stand in its path…some of our strongest warriors have fallen to its power…and it's only a matter of time…before it's coils reach the safety of the Underground and beyond" Slowly, Aeryella turns away from Bonileea, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"They all know the dangers…they know of the Coming Silence…each and every one of the members here are prepared to sacrifice their lives…if only so the dawning of the coming liberation can come to fruition to those who still have not yet experienced life here in Oz"

"And what if that day never comes!" cries Aeryella as she turns to face Bonileea, fear sparkling in her dark, chocolate eyes. "What if all that we've been fighting for…will be for not…what if all that we've been fighting for…all that we've sacrificed…were in vain…have we been fighting a losing battle? Have all we've been doing…is delaying the inevitable?" with each word, her voice grows softer, until it was but a whisper, lost within the currents of the midnight breeze.

Fear took hold of Atlas's heart, stealing his breath. Weakly, his trembling fingers reached up and caressed the pale woman's slender cheeks. Ice tingled at the tips of his fingers, as he traced the elegant slope of her cheek, down to her pale lips.

_Atlas…_

"No!" screams Atlas. His arms tighten around Elphaba's pale, limp body. A roar and he lifts her out of the frigid waters. Sheens of glistening crystal drops rain down from Elphaba's body, rippling down the edges of her torn dress, and splatter back into the misty pond. A cry and he runs to the river's edge.

Growling, Bonileea storms over to her friend, her dark eyes cloudy; a thunderstorm, cresting just on the horizon. Enough was enough! Yes at times things seemed hopeless…but they couldn't give up, especially not now! Not when their Savior has finally arrived.

Reaching out, she grabs hard onto Aeryella's shoulders, and with a flick of the wrist, spins her around until dark chocolate stared shocked back into darkened hazel.

"You listen here young lady and you listen well...weare _not_ giving up…not now or ever! The Fate of our people…of our cause has not yet been determined…the final hand has not been laid down on the table…the chapter has not been written…nor has the final dawn of the sun set on our destiny…I haven't given up, nor has the others" growls Bonileea.

Gently, Atlas laid Elphaba's lifeless form down onto the soft ground. Falling to his knees, his hand reaches up and cups her chin. Her skin felt cold, like ice, yet soft as silk. The emerald of her flesh had faded to a lackluster green, and the scent of Death wafted from her frozen body. Pain flickered in his eyes, for the horrors of the past, were slowly crashing in around him, the barriers he had long since forged in order to protect his broken heart, were slowly crumbling away, and he, helpless to stop it.

"Mariela" whispers Atlas brokenly.

_Atlas_

"Bon" whispers Aeryella.

"I know it's hard Aerie…you just have to keep the faith…you can't give up…not now…not when were so close…cause if you give up…then the rest of us will…we fall together remember…each member…we all go as one…now and…"

"Forever" smiles Aeryella softly. Slowly, her hand rises and threads with Bonileea's. "Thank you"

A quirky smile lit Bonileea's face. Gently, her fingers fold over Aeryella's, the tips brushes against the tips of her knuckles. A giggle and she tilts her head to the side.

"That's what friends are for!" exclaims Bonileea. A squeal and she launches herself at Aeryella. Her arms open and wind tight around the elder Sprytes slender waist.

Caught off guard, Aeryella stumbles, and her eyes widen. Inwardly, she cursed herself, she should have known better than to have not expected this. After all, it's Bonileea, the "hugging" Spryte after all. Slowly, she allowed her body to relax. A smile and she winds her arms around her friend.

"How silly of me" giggles Aeryella.

Slowly, Bonileea pulls away, the softness in her eyes remains, but a small frown, pulls at the tip of her slender lips.

"What's the matter?...Boni-" starts Aeryella, but stops as something washes over her. Her body stiffens, and her eyes widen. Something was wrong, for she could feel it in her heart. "Oh no" whispers Aeryella softly.

"You felt that too?" whispers Bonileea, her eyes shift towards her friend, the same fear sparkling within.

"Yes" shivers Aeryella. Turning, the elder Spryte steps away, the tips of her fingers brush past Bonileea's, leaving behind a trail of stardust. Slowly, her hand rises and fists against her chest, as she stares off into the distance. "Some things happened"

"Atlas?" asks Bonileea, as she steps closer, fear quaking tight within her heart.

"No…not Atlas…the Other" replies Aeryella, her voice dark, and low.

"Should we-"starts Bonileea, but a loud crash silences her. Startled, she turns, and her eyes widen, for standing a few feet away, was Atlas. Fear shimmers in his dark, emerald eyes, and he was shaking. The color in his face was drained away, and his clothes from the waist down were soaked. "Atlas!"

Both Bonileea and Aeryella sprint towards Atlas, shaking violently before them. A stumble and his legs buckle beneath him. A grunt and he crumbles to the ground. His arms unconsciously wrap tight around Elphaba's limp form.

"I…I tried to help her" mutters Atlas to himself. His eyes were wide, and empty, and his lips quivered. The color in his face drains away as pearls of crystal rain drip down the strands of his wheat gold hair.

"Atlas" whispers Aeryella softly. Falling to her knees, her hands reach out and softly touch Atlas's. A gasp, and he jerks away from her touch.

"I…I tried to save her…I tried!"

"Atlas!" cries Bonileea, fear quaked in her heart, for never had she seen Atlas this unglued. It was as if he was a vacant shell, void of life. He was here, and yet he could not see beyond the haze clouding his vision. Closing her eyes, her hand rose and quivered in the air. _Forgive me…_

"Bonileea!" cries Aeryella.

_Slap_

Both Sprytes stare wide eyed at Atlas, kneeling before them, his eyes wide as saucers.

A pregnant pause, and slowly Atlas's body relaxes, the color in his face returns, and the light within his eyes returns. Slowly, he turns, a soft, weak smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

"Thanks…I needed that"

"What happened?" asks Aeryella gently.

"I went to the Great Gillikin Forest…I searched for her…but I couldn't" stammers Atlas, his voice growing soft, yet heavy with tears.

"Where did you find her?" Gently, Bonileea cups her hand over Atlas's, her dark chocolate eyes stares warmly back into fractured emerald.

"At the embankment…near the edge of the Sea of Mysts" croaks Atlas. "She…she wasn't breathing"

Both Sprytes eyes drop down towards the woman, nestled tenderly in Atlas's arms. She was pale and shivering violently in his lap. A few strands of raven hair clung to her sweat beaten forehead, a small, whispery breathes escaped her quivering lips.

"She's breathing now" whispers Aeryella gently.

"Atlas…did you?" asks Bonileea softly.

"Yes" nods Atlas weakly. Slowly he turns and faces Aeryella, the horrors of the past few hours apparent on his face, breaking the elder Sprytes heart all the more. "The…what you taught me…it…it worked…it brought her back"

"Atlas…" starts Aeryella, but stops as the tips of her fingers lightly brush against Elphaba's forehead, sweeping away a few loose bangs. "She's burning hot"

"Fever…that's why" starts Atlas.

"Follow me" is all Aeryella says. Rising to her feet, she turns and rushes out of the room, Atlas and Bonileea hot on her heels.

"What happened to her?" asks Bonileea, her eyes trailing down the emerald witch's body, taking note of the numerous wounds, and bruises covering her bare flesh.

"I don't know" is all Atlas can bring himself to say.

"I'll go fetch the Doc" turning she runs down a separate corridor, leaving Atlas alone with his thoughts. Slowly, his eyes drift down to Elphaba's still face. A pang, ripples across his heart, watching her struggle to breath. Pain flickered across her face, as a soft whimper slipped past her cracked lips.

"Just hold on…please" whispers Atlas. Gently, he nestles his head against Elphaba's forehead.


	4. What the Hell?

Somewhere

I Belong

Chapter 4

What the Hell?

_AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They all left me in stitches! You guys are great! Really, your reviews and continued support is what keeps me from not packing up my things *figuratively speaking* and quit writing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Huge shoutouts go to: Fae the Queen, Elphaba'sGirl, woodland95, Elphaba-WWW, L8zytnwer, Mad-Idina-fan98, TheWickedrae, and NiatheWickedLover! Thank you all again and the next chapter will be posted soon! God Bless!_

"Atlas!" cries Aeryella. Stumbling, Atlas's eyes snap up and stare confused back into fiery chocolate, and for a moment, he stood dumbfounded, for unbeknownst to even himself that since arriving back in the Underground, beseeching the help of the Sprytes, he had gotten lost in the raven haired woman's beauty, hidden, beneath layers of bitter cynicism, sardonic sarcasm. Inwardly, he couldn't blame her, after all, it couldn't have been easy, growing up in a world such as this, where the slightest change, the difference in shape or color (in her case) automatically labels you a monster, an aberration of the lands, a monster, a demon, sent on the fiery flames of brimstone and coal fire, to herald the darkness to the coming worlds and beyond.

"You're staring" replies Aeryella dryly. A quirk of an eyebrow and Atlas immediately straightens. The emotions once apparent on his face fade away, returning his features to that of silent stone. A cough and he enters the room, leaving the elder Spryte perplexed. "I wonder"

Shaking those thoughts away, she turns, and stops. Silently, she watches as Atlas tenderly lays Elphaba's limp body down upon the sheets. His dark, emerald eyes soften, and shimmer, the tears cresting just along the fine edges sparkle; catching and reflecting the dancing light of fiery oranges, starbursts of yellows and tints of reds.

A quickened breath, and his fingers rise and quiver. A pause, and his fingers lower, the tips lightly brushing against Elphaba's pale lips. Silence fell, only the faint flush of the wind whisping by, the crackle of the fire as the flames danced and twirled in the silent breeze, and then all went quiet.

Alone in her thoughts, Aeryella watched in silence. Slowly, Atlas's kneels before the witch of the West, his eyes soften; a delicate glimmer of hope, a glimmer of heartache flickers within. Unconsciously, his fingers rise towards Elphaba's pale cheek. A pause and the tips of his fingers gently pad along the elegant slope of her cheek.

He hesitated, but only for a moment, before lightly brushing a few loose strands of raven curls from her forehead. Tucking them behind her ear, his hand rises and cups her cheek. A shudder, ripples down his spine, feeling the slight vibration of death, tingling against the softened pads of his fingertips. There was warmth there, but it was faint and fading fast. If something was not done soon, he would lose her. And the downfall of the Ozian people, the Hope for the Animals, would crumble with her. A final dawn would set, and darkness would fall, casting Oz into eternal damnation, for all time.

A whispered prayer, danced on the tip of Aeryella's quivering lips. Slowly, she turned away, for she alone, knew the hidden heartache beating like a kettle drum within Atlas's heart. She was there, the day when his world, shattered. Tears shimmer in her eyes, as Aeryella turns towards the window. The light of the silver moon, reflect in her dark, chocolate eyes and refract a prism of rainbow crystal light.

"You left us too soon Mariela"

"Where is she?" a familiar voice, broke Aeryella from her drifting thoughts. Stunned, she turns, her eyes widen as she beholds the old sage, standing before her, the light from the candles, reflect bright against the lenses of his glasses. Fractures of shadows dance along the tip of his hooked horns, and casting his face in half darkness.

"D…Dr. Dillamond!" exclaims Aeryella shocked.

A gentle smile lit the wise old Goats face. Gently, his hoofed hand rises and rests on the tip of Aeryella's shoulder. His dark, cobalt eyes stare warmly at the Elder Spryte, a knowing glimmer, flickers within.

"I'm sorry"

"You know" smirks Aeryella. "For a Goat…your quite stealthy" she loved to tease him, and he, couldn't help but take the bait.

"My dear child" smiles the Goat. Slyly, Doctor Dillamond lowers his head till the tops of his dark, cobalt eyes stare up at Aeryella above the frames. "I'm the Master of Stealth…no one can hear me"

"Whatever you say your royal clumsiness" chuckles Aeryella.

"Where is she?" asks Doctor Dillamond. The light in his eyes disappears, and the smile on his face, fades.

"There" is all Aeryella says. Stepping back, she allows the wise old Goat to step further into the room. His eyes soften, beholding the student, the woman he thought he'd never see again. His heart broke, seeing her so weak, the normally stoic girl he knew back at Shiz was gone, faded into the darkness of the shadows. Now, only a hallowed shell remained.

Tears welled in his eyes, watching her struggle to breathe a thick sheen of sweat sparkled across her forehead, and the ethereal glow of her emerald skin had dinned, to a lackluster green. Fresh bruises covered her face, her arms, and her chest, and a part of him feared for what he would find, beneath the veil.

"When?" starts Doctor Dillamond.

"Just a few minutes ago…" replies Aeryella softly.

Sighing, Doctor Dillamond brushes past Aeryella, determination shimmering in his eyes. Stepping next to the bed, his eyes lower and soften, as he stares down at Atlas, kneeling before the raven haired witch, his hands clutching hers.

Gently, he rests a hoof on his shoulder.

Startled, Atlas jerks, and his head snaps back, a fire burned in his eyes, and a growl, vibrated against his lips, ready to bestow a bestial of curses at whoever dared interrupt his thoughts.

"Doctor Dillamond?" whispers Atlas, confusion sparkling in his eyes. When in Oz did he appear?

Smiling, Doctor Dillamond gently he pushes Atlas to the side. A groan of protest and the old Goat's expression darkens.

"I can't help Miss Elphaba with you in the way" replies Doctor Dillamond, the softness in his voice was there, but tinged with stubbornness, the authoritative tone he once held as a teacher.

"Do what you must…just…save her…please" whispers Atlas.

"You can be sure of that young man" a moment of silence, and a soft smile pulls at the edges of Doctor Dillamond's lips, for he could see the concern, the hidden bubble of love, sparkling, percolating deep within his eyes. It warmed his heart, to see this young man once again open his heart, for love. Gently, he places a hoof on Atlas's shoulder. "I shall do whatever I can…to save her life…I promise"

"Thank you" smiles Atlas weakly. His voice trembled, and his body shook. Inwardly, he cursed himself for allowing his emotions, his heart, to get the better of him. He swore he would never allow love to conquer his weakened heart again, for he would lock it away, encase it in sheens of ice, and hid it away from the world and it's cruelties.

"But I can't help her….with you hovering over my shoulder" smirks Doctor Dillamond.

"Huh?" asks Atlas dumbly.

Rolling her eyes, Aeryella saunters into the room and huffing, reaches down and grabs a hold of Atlas's arm. A grunt and she hauls him up from off the floor. Brushing the non-existent dirt from his shirt, she turns and pressing the palms of her hands on his back, roughly pushes him out of the room; the heels of his boots skid across the graveled ground.

"Well this has been fun…but we have much to attend to…seeing as the Chosen One has finally come to our aid…so if you'll excuse us!"

"Wait!" cries out Atlas. Reflexively, his arms and legs spread out, the tips bumping against the doorframe, stopping his descent. "Where are you taking me?" asks Atlas, as he looks over his shoulder.

"We have this thing to go and do" answers Aeryella as she tries to push Atlas out the door.

"What thing?" frowns Atlas.

"You know…that thing" grunts Aeryella.

"Thing…what thing? There's no _thing_…what in Oz are you talking about?"

"Oh!" came a squeal. Freezing, both Aeryella and Atlas turn and stare at Bonileea, standing a few feet away, jumping and clapping her hands excitedly. "Is it time to shove Atlas around again!?"

"Yeah…sure" smirks Aeryella knowing full well that Atlas's strength was no match for both Sprytes.

"Now wait just a min-"but his words are cut off as Bonileea roughly grabs his arm. A yank" and he's pulled through the door, and dragged down the hallway.

"Two against one is an unfair advantage!" roars Atlas.

"Says who?" shrugs Aeryella giggling.

"ME!" screams Atlas. Wildly he thrashes against Bonileea's grip, yet no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't break loose from her vice-like grip. "I'll get you my pretty! I'll get you!"

"Yeah yeah…and your little dog too I get it" waves off Aeryella. A scream and Atlas disappears down the hallway, swallowed up by the darkness.

"You girls should really be nicer to him" admonishes Doctor Dillamond.

"Why?" asks Aeryella. Turning, she stares back at Doctor Dillamond, kneeling before the bed, one of his hoofs pressed against Elphaba's chest, the other held out as he eyes his pocket watch.

Giving her a knowing look, he turns and returns to his work. Shrugging, Aeryella casually leans against the wall.

Minutes fly, finally, after two hours pass, does Doctor Dillamond turn towards the elder Spryte. Sighing, he puts back his instruments, before returning his attention once more to Aeryella.

"What's the verdict?" frowns Aeryella.

"The prognosis isn't the greatest…at least not one that I wish to give" sighs Doctor Dillamond. Turning, he leans closer and presses a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead. A moment of silence and a whispered prayer passes, before the old Goat finally rises to his feet. Turning, he faces Aeryella, his face was solemn, fear and worry sparkled in his eyes. "She's severely malnourished and dehydrated…a few of her ribs have been fractured…the others bruised…her wounds are infected and she's besieged by a horrendible fever that I fear I cannot break"

"Dear Oz" whispers Aeryella.

"It's a miracle that she's even still alive to begin with…the frigid waters that Atlas found her in have entered her lungs…if that fever does not break…or the water within does not get expelled soon…I fear she will come down with pneumonia…and if that happens" trails off Doctor Dillamond.

"What can we do?"

"Turn her on her side every few minutes…hopefully that will help rid her lungs of the freezing waters…try and break her fever…I shall make up an ointment for the infections" instructs Doctor Dillamond.

"We shall do all that we can and more…to ensure that this woman…does not leave this world" replies Aeryella.

"Watch over her…and don't be surprised if she thrashes…or screams out…I imagine many nightmares await within her fevered mind" warns Doctor Dillamond. A sigh and he steps towards the door. Stopping, his hoofed hand rises and presses against the wooden frame. "If…if she does regain consciousness…please let me know immediately"

"I will Doctor Dillamond, smiles Aeryella. She knew why, yet she would not voice it, for she knew how much Elphaba meant to the Goat.

A nod and he disappears. Sighing, she turns and faces the emerald witch. Weakly, she steps closer to the bed. Her eyes soften, as she nears. A stumble and she falls to her knees.

"If you can hear me…you have to fight….you can't give up…not now…there's others here waiting for you…their hopes and dreams rest on you…the one who will herald the light…we need you" gently, her hands thread with pale emerald. "_He _needs you" whispers Aeryella softly.

Months pass, and Elphaba remains trapped within her mind, the fever assailing her body, leaving her weak. Her screams to the horrors of her nightmares echo down the hallway; her screams of torment, of images that only the raven haired witch could see.

Atlas remained by her side, re-wetting the cloth in hopes of breaking her fever. He held her hand, whenever the nightmares returned, touching, caressing her cheek, and whispering softly into her ear; silently pleas, which fell upon the ears of one who was lost within the world of nightmares and darkness.

"Fiyero…Fiyero no!" screams Elphaba. Wildly, she thrashes in the bed, struggling, fighting an unseen abnormality. Atlas, rising from his chair, gently, yet firmly grabs onto her arms, trying yet failing to keep her still. "No! Glinda…Glinda no! Don't…don't go in there please! Nessa!"

"Elphaba" whispers Atlas. Gently, his hand rises and caresses her forehead. A wince flickers across his face, for the heat of her fever, burned the tips of his fingers. "Don't let go"

"Nessa please…don't…don't turn away from me…don't…don't go there please…watch out! No! A house…a dog…run…Nessa!" shrieks Elphaba.

"The nightmares are still with her?" came a soft voice.

Startled, Atlas turns, his eyes soften, seeing Aeryella stand at the threshold.

"It's been months now…yet no matter what we try or do…her fever will not break" croaks Atlas.

"Take heart Atlas" slowly, Aeryella steps into the room, her dark chocolate eyes stared misty back at Atlas's trembling form. "You can't give in…not now"

"What's the point in holding on…every day she slips further and further away" whispers Atlas.

"The moment you give up…she will too…you fall we all fall…remember?" whispers Aeryella softly.

"She's slipping away"

"She's still here" offers Aeryella.

"Barely"

"Atlas" sighs Aeryella.

"No Areyie…damnit!" growls Atlas. Spinning, he jumps up from his chair. Knocking it over, he steps around it. "If she were here…then she would have awakened by now…the damn 'ointments' that Doctor Dillamond keeps making and applying to her body would be working and her fever would have broken by now! Let's face it…she's dying and there's nothing we can do to stop it! All were doing is prolonging her suffering!"

"So you're just going to give up?" growls Aeryella, challenging him.

"What else is there to do Areyie!? Tell me…tell me you know for sure that she'll pull through…tell me you foresaw this in a vision…tell me right now and I'll return to my seat…and remain ever vigilant…awaiting for her to wake up"

"I" starts Aeryella.

"But if you don't…if you hadn't seen it…then don't fill my broken heart with promises of hope that will never come" continues Atlas, his voice softening at the end.

"You know my powers do not allow such" replies Aeryella gently.

"Then what' s the point in holding on?"

"For the promise of a future just cresting above the horizon" smiles Aeryella.

"A future with an unforeseen outcome" counters Atlas.

"A future that myself and the Elders have foreseen…a future that will herald the Light…and strike the darkness at its source…its heart"

"A heart that is slowly dying?" questions Atlas, his voice soft as thunder.

"Yes" is all Aeryella says.

A whispered sob slips past Atlas's lips. A shudder and he falls to the ground. Slowly, Aeryella lowers herself to the ground, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving Atlas's writhing form.

"I can't" cries Atlas. "I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Atlas"

"The pain is still fresh…I…I thought it was buried…but-" whispers Atlas.

"You can't give up…the moment you do…the rest of us shall too…she needs your strength…your guidance…you can't let her fall away…not now"

"And if I'm not strong enough?" asks Atlas.

"That's what we're here for" smiles Aeryella. Crying, Atlas reaches out and grabs a hold of Aeryella. Sniffling, he wraps his arms tight around the elder Sprytes's body, and burying his face into her shoulder, cries out the pain he had long since held hidden within his heart.

Slowly, Aeryella melts into Atlas's embrace. Her hand rises and pats his back as her other arm winds tight around his waist.

"I'm here Atlas…I'm here" whispers Aeryella gently.

Another week passed and Atlas still remained by her side.

Sighing, Atlas wrings out the water from the cloth before returning it to Elphaba's forehead. A sigh and he closes his eyes, for this was the first time in months, that he allowed sleep to take him. Sure he had napped on and off, but those were few, and far between. A few minutes' worth, before another nightmare shattered him from his dreams.

A snort, and his hands once clasped firmly with soft emerald fall away, the tips lightly brush against the ground, kicking up a few particles of dust. A snore and he drifts further into sleep.

Silence.

A low moan, and long black lashes flutter open, giving way to dark chocolate. Blinking Elphaba stares confused at the high dirt ceiling. Frowning, she turns and stares at the man sitting before her. A child-like innocence sparkles within her eyes. Weakly, her hands reach out and touch Atlas's knees.

Stirring, Atlas snorts, before once again falling back into peaceful slumber.

"Daddy?" whimpers Elphaba, her voice soft, and child-like. Snorting, Atlas shifts. "Daddy?"

Startled, Atlas jerks awake. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he stares back at Elphaba, gazing back at him.

"E…Elphaba?" whispers Atlas.

"Daddy?" repeats Elphaba. Weakly, she leans closer, her hand reaches up towards his face, and lingers. A quiver and the tips of her fingers lightly brush against the edge of his strong jaw. "Daddy?"

"I" starts Atlas.

"Da…what…you're not my daddy!" screams Elphaba. Reeling back, her hands fly to the covers. Grabbing them up, she pulls them tight against her chest.

"No I'm-" starts Atlas.

"Who are you!?...where am I?...Where have you brought me…what have you done to me!?" shrieks Elphaba.

Her screams arouse the others from their slumber. Jumping out of bed, Aeryella, Bonileea, Chrystilena, Doctor Dillamond and the others rush towards Elphaba's room.

"Who are you!?" screams Elphaba.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" smirks Atlas.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Winding back, she cracks Atlas hard across the face. Grunting in pain, Atlas falls from the chair, collapsing to the ground unconscious.


	5. First Glance

Somewhere

I Belong

Chapter 5

First Glance

"Who are you!" screeches Elphaba, a flash of emerald and darkness folds like a blanket of silk around Atlas's mind. Silence, a whispered kiss, drifting and tumbling along the silver edge of the gale breeze, wafting, sailing through a silver torrent of mist, dancing gracefully across his flesh in a lovers caress, pulling him further beneath the water's edge, and dragging him further down beneath the wretched coils of darkness and death. Two the dark side of the crescent moon, where twilight vanishes, and ones darkest fears dwell and nightmares hide beneath the veil of darkness and shadow.

A siren screams tangle in the gentle breeze, turning the air to ice and snow. Crystal snowflakes drift through the sky; ballerina's of ice and snow, twirling on the slippery northern breeze, dancing, twirling on currents of silver mist.

Out of the mists of darkness, a voice, low and seductive, tinged with silk and honey, warm like the gilded rays of sunlight wafted over his body, caressing his heated flesh. A moan and shimmering emerald flickered in the darkness of the night. Fingers of fine silk danced down his body, teasing his flesh and setting it aflame.

Groaning, Atlas weakly lifted his head. His dark, emerald eyes shimmered like plate glass; splintering and refracting the light of the silver moon. A gasp and his body went rigid, for kneeling beside him was a woman, her head was bowed, and an ethereal glow, shimmered around her, vibrating in time with his racing heart.

Silent prayers slipped past Atlas's quivering lips, his heart stilled, and his mind raced, for never, in his wildest imaginations had he ever believed he would lay eyes upon this angel of light again.

A groan and Atlas forces himself up. Propping himself on his elbows, he stared, holding his breath, waiting for the phantom of mystery to speak, to move, to dance back into the darkness falling over the crescent moon, allowing the emptiness once filling his heart, to flood his body once more, swept away once again in the currents of despairs sweet serenade.

Slowly he turns away, for he couldn't look at the reflection of his hearts desires, it was too painful. A mirrored memory of times gone by, when the daylight fell over his body, filling him with an indescribable heat, when his frozen heart once beat as one with the goddess, the keeper of his soul.

A flash of movement, graceful like the flutter of butterfly's wings catches his attention. Stiffening he turns as stares as the figure regally rose high on her hunches. Her long, golden hair tumbles over her shoulders; a river of golden silk, spilling over the cliffs of an exotic waterfall. A soft tinkling giggle fills his ears, and forcing his body to relax, for the laugh was like silver wind chimes of crystal, dancing in the breeze.

A breath, and she turns to face him, her eyes shimmer like crystal sapphires, glimmering in the sunlight. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her soft lips. A flutter of black lashes and she leans closer, her small delicate hand presses against the nothing that surrounds them.

"Atlas" smiles the woman.

"Arcellia…but…how?" Atlas's eyes widen, and his breath hitches, at the ghostly image of the woman who had taken his heart with her, to the underworld and beyond. He could feel her heat; smell her exotic scent, twisting his senses to crackle like coal fire.

A soft smile and Arcellia leans closer. Tears shimmer in her eyes, as her hand rises and cups Atlas's cheek. A soft breeze whistles by, threading through her hair and making it dance like sunlight, striking the darkness.

"Atlas…why have you turned your heart to ice…shut out the daylight…and hidden in shadow?" Arcellia's voice was soft like silk, yet low and tinged with pain. Her heart broke, seeing the man she loved, kneel before her, so broken and lost.

"Your gone" was Atlas's simple reply. Weakly, he turns away. Arcellia's hand stiffens. Stilling, Atlas's eyes flutter closed, for he could not gaze upon her, he couldn't look at the specter still haunting his heart.

Gently, Arcellia forces Atlas's gaze to shift. A soft smile; tinged with pain tugs at the corners of her lips. "I'm still with you" a whisper, soft as the summers breeze wafts across his face, making him shudder against her touch.

"I can't feel you anymore" a pain filled gasp, slips past Atlas's quivering lips. He could feel it, the hot sting of his tears, teetering along the fine edge of his eyes.

"I'm in here Atlas" regally, Arcellia leans closer, her hand slowly slides away from Atlas's cheek. His eyes snap open, and watch as her slender fingers trail down the graceful slope of his chin, down his neck, to his chest. A pause and the tips of her fingers, lightly press against the spot where his wretched heart beats.

For a moment, Atlas stares, his eyes refusing to leave the sight of her fingers, pressing gently against his skin, and yet, he could not feel her. For her touch was like a wisp of air, cold and icy, and unforgiving. Closing his eyes, he forced his senses to feel her, yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Clenching his eyes, his hand rose, and threaded with hers. Sighing deeply, he gently pried her fingers away.

"Your not here Arcellia" chokes out Atlas. Turning, he stared back into the eyes of a ghost, a mirrored image, a reflection shimmering through the darkness of an ebony mirror. "No matter how much I wish you to be…your not…you're but a reflection of the woman who once was…and is no more"

"Atlas…don't close your heart off to love" whispers Arcellia softly, her voice rising above a soft breeze.

"Why would it matter to you what I do! Your dead!" snarls Atlas. Angrily he turned away from Arcellia, he knew he hurt her, and he didn't want to see the pain shimmer like plate glass in her eyes. "You left me"

Stilling her tears, she sighed. Bowing her head, she lowered her gaze. A soft sob and her trembling hand rose and cupped Atlas's shoulder. A part of her wondered if he would shrug away from her touch and a part of her wouldn't blame him. She was surprised when he didn't.

"You know it wasn't by choice Atlas…the Great One's called upon me…and I could not ignore my Calling…they needed me Atlas" a sigh, and her hand lowers. Slowly, she lifts her gaze, her dark sapphire eyes, shimmering like fragments of crystal glass, shining back at him beneath a veil of icy tears. Slowly her hand rose, the tips of her fingers press once more against his heart. "I never wanted to leave you"

A trembling gasp, and Atlas's hand rises and cups over Arcellia's. "But you did"

"Atlas…it was my time"

"You were my life Arcellia…there's nothing left for me now…you were my heart...when you left…it shattered…like crystal glass…fading beneath the waves of darkness" Atlas's voice cracks as images of that far-gone day flashes within his mind. Shuddering, he turns away.

"I was not your heart Atlas" whispers Arcellia, her voice a whispered breath.

"What!?" sharply, he turns and glares back at Arcellia. "How can you say that? You were my life! My love!" snapping away, he jerked to his feet, and stepped away.

"Your wrong Atlas…for I am not the Keeper to your heart" turning, she stares off into the distance. The truth pained her, yet it needed to be said.

"What do you mean?" turning he glared back at Arcellia, sitting upon the ground, her slender legs tucked gracefully beneath her. A gentle sweep of her gilded white skirts flowed like a waterfall around her. A crest of gold, twisted over her shoulder, set aflame by the gold and tinges of oranges mingled as one and flowed like a river, weaving through her hair. It was like a sunset, magickal and ethereal.

"I'm not the Keeper to your heart Atlas" repeats Arcellia, her voice soft like thunder. Weakly, she lifts her gaze towards Atlas, tears shimmering like twilight.

"How can you say that?" questions Atlas confused. Turning, he steps towards Arcellia. Kneeling, his hand reached out, the tips of his fingers lithely skimming the tip of her chin. "Wasn't our love pure?"

"It was Atlas…I just wasn't the one for you" turning, she unconsciously nuzzles her cheek against the palm of his hand, for even though he couldn't feel her touch, she on the other hand could.

"Then who?" his voice trembled, for though he wanted to know, a part of him didn't. He'd rather remain blissfully oblivious to what Fate had weaved for him upon her spinning wheel.

A gentle smile played on her soft lips. Slowly, she turned, and gazed back into Atlas's eyes.

"You'll just have to keep your eyes open Atlas…love will find away…when your ready…don't be afraid…reach for it…seize it…hold onto it…and never let it go"

"I can't" rage billowed deep within his veins as he gazed into the eyes of his beloved, of the woman whom he wanted to tie his life with, forever. "I can't and I _won't_. You were my heart my life my soul Arcellia…and nobody can take your place"

"Then you'll live your life in frozen isolation" whispers Arcellia, her voice soft, and tinged with pain. Slowly, he bows her head; a crescent shadow falls over her eyes, darkening her features. "Fading into the shadows…until all that is left…is a memory"

"If that means that I will one day be with you…then so be it" growls Atlas.

Arcellia's face softens. Slowly, she turns to face Atlas. One tear falls, dancing like a crystal snowflake down the slender slope of her cheek. A soft sob and her hand rises and cups his cheek.

"There's no future…no peace…without love…the flames of hope shall extinguish…until your frozen heart melts" whispers Arcellia softly.

"Arcellia" sighing, his hand rises and threads with hers. A soft gasp slips past his lips as his fingers slip through hers. "There is no future for me…without you"

"Atlas" whispers Arcellia softly. Slowly, her gaze lifts and for a moment, Atlas forgot how to breathe, for the world shimmered in her eyes; a hidden winter wonderland that only he could see. Her hand rises, the tips of her fingers, lightly brush against the edge of his eyes. A soft smile and her lips move.

"ATLAS WAKKE UP!"

Screaming, Atlas's eyes flew open. A gasp and he jerks away from Bonileea, hovering over him, her face an inch away from his.

"Gah!" stumbling, he shifts and rolls off the table with a thud. "Owwwie" groans Atlas.

"Oh my Oz Atlas!" cries out Bonileea. Picking up her skirts, she leaps over the table. Her eyes widen, seeing Atlas lying prone on his side, blood spilling from his nose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm terrific…never felt better" groaned Atlas. His fingers reach up and pinch his nose. Wincing, he pulls his fingers away and his eyes widen, seeing the tips covered in blood. "Great…now I have a broken nose" grumbling he awkwardly rises off the floor, his dark, emerald eyes glaring back at Bonileea, standing before him.

"Actually" starts Bonileea. Nervously, she shuffles on the tips of her toes. "Your nose was already broken"

"What…how?" gasps Atlas.

"Ah…Elphaba…might…have…punched…you" replies Bonileea, her voice softening with each word slipping past her lips.

"Beg your pardon…I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" smirking, he leans in closer, and his hand rises and cups his ear.

"Elphaba…may have…punched you…earlier" nervously, she bumped her fingers together.

"Excuse me?...Beg your pardon?" smirks Atlas, Oz he was having way to much fun.

"Elphaba punched you brainiac!" Smirking, Bonileea rose high on the tips of her toes and leaning in closer, screeches into his ear.

"Alright…got it…good" stumbling, Atlas's finger rises and plunges into his ear. Suddenly he stiffened and turning, stared shocked back at the Spryte, standing before him, arms crossed tight across her chest. "She did what!?"

"She punched you…Oz…did your brain get damaged too?"

"She punched me" repeats Atlas. Stumbling, he backed into the bed. "Oz…she punched me"

"Yes…I think we established that already" sighing, she rolls her eyes before stepping up closer to Atlas's rigid form. Her eyes narrow as her fingers rise and tenderly touch his forehead. "Your head looks bigger now"

"Not funny Bonileea" growling, his fingers rise and clench around Bonileea's, stilling his movement, and gently, pulled her hand away. "Is she alright?"

"What your head? You call your head a her?" asks Bonileea. Quirking an eyebrow, a mischievous smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "That's so cute Attie"

"I meant Elphaba" rolling his eyes he steps away, his dark emerald eyes staring softly back at Bonileea. "Is she alright?"

"She's a bit shaken…but alright" sighing, her arms rose and wrapped tight around her waist. "Doctor Dillamond is with her"

"What why?"

"The infection spread through her body Atlas" replies Bonileea, her voice softening slightly.

"But…she woke up" whispers Atlas in shock.

"Even though she woke up" came a voice. Spinning, both Atlas and Bonileea twirl around to see Doctor Dillamond, standing at the threshold. "Doesn't mean that she's out of the woods"

"But…she" stammers Atlas. Mentally, he slapped himself. Why in Oz would he even care if this woman lived or died? She wasn't Arcellia, she wasn't his love.

"The infection is still ravaging her body, and unfortunately…there's not much left that I can do to stop it" replies Doctor Dillamond softly.

"The fever?" asks Bonileea.

"Rising…I've given her every medicinal herb I can think of to bring down that fever and none of it has worked" reports Doctor Dillamond sadly.

"Your giving up?" asks Atlas, his voice coming out harsher than intended.

"What have you make me do Atlas" sighing, he turns and stares softly back at Atlas. "I've used everything I can think of…I've researched every book and nothing seems to be working…all we can do is wait…and pray"

"Pray…ha!" chuckles Atlas icily. Angrily he stomps toward the wise old Sage, and shoving his face closer, clenches his fists tight against his chest. "Just admit it Doctor…you've given up"

"Atlas!"

"No!" turning, he glares back at Bonileea. "He's giving up! I can see it in his eyes! He's giving up" turning he levels Doctor Dillamond his most deadly of glares. "Your giving up…and if she dies…it's her blood on your hands"

"Atlas" whispers Bonileea. Shaking his head Atlas storms out of the room, leaving Bonileea and Doctor Dillamond alone.

"He loves her Bonileea…even if he won't admit it…he does" smiling, he turns and stares back at Bonileea, a knowing glint, sparkling in his eyes.

"Love?" quirking an eyebrow, she tilts her head to the side. "But"

"Trust me…he does" winking, Doctor Dillamond steps out of the room, leaving Bonileea alone to contemplate his words.

Alone, Atlas storms into the Infirmary. His eyes soften, as he gazes upon Elphaba, laying limp and pale beneath the sheets. Shimmers of sweat glimmer like star dust across her forehead and her breathing was hard, and gasping.

Softening, he takes a seat beside the bed and reaching out, threads his fingers with hers. Inwardly he shuddered, feeling the cool bite of death dancing against her skin.

"Please…wake up"


	6. Let's Try This Again

Somewhere I

Belong

Let's Try This Again

Atlas remained by Elphaba's side, watching over her throughout the cloak of the night. The gentle flicker of yellows, entwined in fiery oranges and twisted in reds cast a dark shadow to crest over his face, darkening his appearance. Silence reined, save for the gentle pulse of Elphaba's weakened heart, echoing in the darkness.

For weeks, he stayed watching over her, the fallen Angel of Darkness; her silent sentinel, guarding and protecting her from the darkness of the shadows; invisible phantoms riding on the currents of the east, the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, seeking to destroy the one who would herald the end of the Silence.

Many of times, Aeryella, the rest of the Sprytes, the Animals of the Resistance and Doctor Dillamond frequented the room, checking to see what little progress, the emerald witch of the west had made, only to leave with their hearts heavy with sorrow.

Elphaba had not regained consciousness, since her abrupt "wake up" call a few weeks prior, which left Atlas still a bit shaken inside. And her fever, had yet to break, which worried the old mage all the more.

It troubled and infuriated him to no end. After all, why in Oz's name should he care whether or not this woman survives? She was of no consequence to him, just another victim to the Wizard's propaganda. A high, spirited young woman who's only fault was to do good, only to find herself casted into the realm of darkness for a good deed punished by the loving guide of a foolish heart.

She was idealistic, a rebel without a cause, fiery, with a temper that would set many asunder. She was strong, yet weak in heart and mind; an innate innocence, shimmered within her, hidden beneath a veil of sarcasm and wit. In other words, she was a lost soul, seeking to find her place in this wretched world.

A sigh and he turns and for a moment he stares, mesmerized, at the emerald beauty lying before him. Her features were hard, yet a hidden softness could be seen, hidden just beneath the surface. A delicateness that only he could see shimmered back at him, stilling him.

His heart twisted tight in his chest as he stared at the emerald beauty. Her soft, even breathes filled his ears, and pounded in time with his wretched heartbeat. Her soft lips were pursed, and a few lose raven strands of silk fell over her forehead, the tips tickling the fine bruise, pulsing against her cheek. Her long, black eye lashes curled gently, and danced along the edge of her high cheekbones.

Absently, his hand reaches out, and threads with hers. Inwardly he winced, feeling the cool tingle of her skin pressed against his, and a hidden ache, rippled like a stone across his heart.

Tenderly, he brought their entwined hands up to his chest. The tips of her fingers lightly brushed against his skin making him shiver. He could feel it, his beat of his heart, pulsing hard against the pads of his fingers, and yet he ignored it, for all he could focus on, was the emerald angel.

"Elphaba" whispers Atlas.

"How is she?" came a soft voice. Startling and shattering Atlas out of the crystal veil, falling in around him. "Has she awakened yet?"

"No" sighs Atlas. Absently, he lowered their hands back down to the bed. Weakly, he untangled his fingers with hers. "She still moans in her sleep, and the fever has yet to break"

"And you?" Slowly, Aeryella steps up behind Atlas. A sigh and she rests a slender hand on the wise mage's shoulder. She could feel it, tingle against the tips of her fingers,; love vibrate from deep within Atlas's heart, and yet he cloaked it beneath indifference and rage.

"What do you want Areyie?" growls Atlas. He knew what Aeryella was doing, and he hated her for it. He wasn't ready to open his heart to another and he knew he never would be.

"Doctor Dillamond requested I give you this" sighs Aeryella.

Atlas turns, and eyes the steaming mug of bubbling liquid, clasped loosely in Aeryella's hands. Frowning, he looks up, and quirks an inquisitive eyebrow up at the Elder Spryte.

"And…what's that?"

"It's Lavender Bay leaf" smiles Aeryella. Holding it out, she waits for Atlas to grab it. A few minutes pass, and he makes no move to take the offered drink. Sighing, she pulls the mug against her chest. "It's tea Atlas"

"Oh…then why didn't you say so" chuckling, Atlas takes the mug from Aeryella, and eyeing it, turns and casts a suspicious glare back at the Spryte, before tipping his head back and swallowing the foul brew.

"And what's with that face?" scoffs Aeryella. Angrily, she clicks her heels together as her fisted hands rise and press against her slender waist.

"I thought you were drugging me" burps Atlas. Wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve, he turns and hands Aeryella the empty cup. For a moment, the two stare back at each other, dark emerald vying with glaring chocolate. "What? What's with that look?"

"You honestly thought me to drug you? Come on Atlas what kind of person do you take me for" stopping, she holds out a finger, silencing Atlas. "Don't answer that"

"Well…you _were _an agent of the Shadows remember" waggling his eyebrows, he smiles back at a now fuming Aeryella. A growl, and her hand clenches into a fist, shattering the mug. "Wow…so how's the spinach intake going for you Popeye?"

"Atlas" growls Aeryella through clenched teeth. Her fist tightens, making the remaining shards crumble into dust and sift through her clenched fingers.

"Yes" smiles Atlas unperturbed.

"How many times…have I told you…to _never _bring up my past…hmmmm?" growls Aeryella.

"Ah…gee" smirks Atlas. A mischievous glint, sparkles in his eyes as his finger rises and presses against his chin. "I honestly can't recall"

"Atlas" lounging forward, Aeryella grabs hard onto the collar of Atlas's shirt. A grunt and she pulls him to his feet. Her head lowers, until the tip of her nose bumps into his. "Don't. _Ever. Ever. _Bring up my past again…understood" huffs Aeryella. A darkened shadow, an aura appears around the Elder Sprytes body, pulsing and quivering in time with her rage.

"Ah don't get your panties in a twist" nonchalantly, Atlas waves off Aeryella's threat. She was powerful yes, and truthfully pretty scary, which is what kept many of the members of Resistance to stay a far distance away from the Spryte; especially when she was really pissed off. But only a few, like Atlas, Bonileea and Chrystilena knew that beneath that hard, scary exterior, lay a big softie, a teddy bear in need of a great big hug.

"Crystal" smirks Atlas. A huff and Aeryella lets go. "So…what's the big cheeses upstairs up too?"

"They are all waiting for Elphaba to awaken" explains Aeryella sighing. Turning, she takes a seat in the far corner.

"Why?" frowns Atlas.

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answers too?" growling, Aeryella's fingers rise and press against her aching temple. Oz, if there was one thing she hated, it was stupidity.

"Like I'm supposed to know what the Elders are up too?" frowns Atlas.

"They won't make a move until Elphaba wakes up…and you as well as I know exactly why they are doing this" growls Aeryella.

"Do you really believe she is it?" asks Atlas in a serious tone.

"Of course…why wouldn't I" replies Aeryella softly.

"It's just" turning, Atlas's eyes soften as he gazes upon Elphaba's still form. "How can someone like her…lead us into battle…how in Oz can the Elders believe that this woman…this fragile beauty…be the one to strike the Silence, and end the darkness slowly falling over Oz?"  
"I think the better question is" starts Aeryella as she rises from her chair. Stepping up behind Atlas, she rests a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why can't you?"

"She's only a child Aeryella…a lost soul…how can they…how can I believe this innocent has the power to rid Oz of the Silent Shadows?"

Sighing, Aeryella's hand slides down Atlas's shoulder, and stills at his chest, and for a moment, she stood, feeling his heart beat vibrate against the pads of her fingers.

"Here"

"I don't" turning, Atlas stares confused back at Aeryella.

"Your heart…it'll never lead you astray" is all Aeryella says, before winking and turning, leaving Atlas alone with his thoughts.

"My heart" whispers Atlas. Absently, his fingers rise and caress the spot where Aeryella's was.

Silence follows, before a light moan knocks him from his thoughts. Turning, his eyes widen, as Elphaba's long black lashes flutter open. Dark chocolate stares vacantly back into shimmering emerald.

"Who…where…am I?" croaks Elphaba weakly.

"You're alright…your safe" whispers Atlas gently.

"Where am I?" repeats Elphaba again, fear tinged deep in her voice.

"You're in the Underground"

"The Resistance" breathes Elphaba.

"Yes"

"And…you?" asks Elphaba.

"I'm Atlas…the Mage of the Resistance"

"Did…did I do that…to your face?" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking slightly.

Slowly, Atlas's hand rises and cups his cheek. A wince and his fingers lower.

"Yeah" smiles Atlas.

"Oh…how…how long have I" starts Elphaba.

"You've been unconscious for a few months now…it was touch and go there for a long time" smiles Atlas.

"Why…why would you have even bothered?" frowns Elphaba.

"You don't know your purpose yet…do you?" asks Atlas.

"Do you?" counters Elphaba.

"Touché" smirks Atlas.

"Why am I here?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"To help the Resistance defeat the Silence"


	7. I'm SorryBut What?

Somewhere I

Belong

Chapter 7

I'm Sorry…But What?

Elphaba blinked, and then blinked again. Her mind felt like it was lost in a haze of smoke and silver mist, swirling and crashing like crystal thunder within her aching skull. Closing her eyes, she violently shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog. A ringing vibrated in her ears, making her wince, and blood pounded through her veins. Her limbs ached, and her entire body throbbed.

Inwardly, she swore at her body's condition, for it was no one's fault, but her own. After all, since she had escaped the Wizards palace, she hadn't had a proper meal, nor a place to sleep, or 'freshen up'. She was sure she smelled, and a part of cringed at that thought.

Weakly, her fingers rose, and trembling, pressed hard against her throbbing temples. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she forced her breathing and her racing heart, to calm.

"I'm sorry…but what?" asks Elphaba through clenched teeth. Her voice slurred slightly and her body trembled; a silent symphony to the pain raging within.

A hard gasp and Elphaba's body starts to sway dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"You're in the Underground Elphaba…the hidden base of the Resistance" Chuckling, Atlas reaches a hand out and steadies Elphaba's shoulder. For a moment his fingers lingered, a strange tingling vibrated against the tips of his fingers, and he couldn't help, but shudder.

"I got that" counters Elphaba dryly. Turning, towards Atlas, the raven haired beauty narrowed her eyes at the young mage, kneeling beside her.

Her eyes lock with Atlas's, and for a moment, a flicker of something, flashed within the darkened pools of chocolate and gold. Stiffening, her eyes slowly trailed towards her shoulder, and glared at his hand.

"Oh…sorry" sheepishly, Atlas removes his hand, and shifting awkwardly rises and plops himself back down on the chair. "We need you to defeat the Silence that is threatening all of Oz" continues Atlas, wishing to shift away from this awkward situation.

"What is this…_Silence _you keep talking about?" questions Elphaba. At Atlas's silence, she arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the man, shifting nervously before her.

Chuckling, Aeryella steps closer, allowing the shadows to slip away from her body. The soft glow of gold's, entwined in fiery oranges, and twists of yellows washes over her, casting her soft skin in an ethereal glow. Her long raven hair was tied back in a half bun, the rest cascaded like a silken waterfall down her slender shoulders.

"The Silence is an unknown presence…darkness…Chaos" smiles Aeryella. She couldn't help but giggle at Elphaba, sitting high on her hunches, a look of confusion and shock painted on her delicate features, her large chocolate eyes wide and sparkling, reflecting the gentle glow of the candlelight.

"A…an Unknown?" croaks Elphaba. Fear coiled around the green witch's heart, for she could feel the darkness, creeping over her body. Unconsciously, she shivered, and her skin tingled.

Nodding, Aeryella steps closer to the bed, her soft, honey hazel eyes stare warmly back at the raven haired witch, trembling before them. Her heart went out to her, for not only had she lost her name, but she had been caste once more out of society, a threat, a danger to the Ozian way of life.

"There's not much we know about this darkness…nor who released it…all we do know…is that it will shake the very foundation of Oz, bringing it to its knees" explains Aeryella darkly.

"A force powerful enough to crumble Oz to cinders and ash…whole cities will fall to its power…buildings will be obliterated, and the people of Oz will be eviscerated…smoldering ash dancing up towards a sky filled with coal and fire" continues Atlas.

"Why…why me?" whimpers Elphaba.

"Your powers are strong Elphaba…the strongest I have felt in ages…and trust me" winking, Aeryella leans closer to the green girls face. "I've lived an eternity and more…and have never come across such power before…until now"

Shivering, Elphaba's hands rise, and her eyes lower. Tears prick at the edge of her eyes as she stares at her emerald palms, strange flickers of emerald and ebony flicker and crackle at the tips of her fingers.

"It's not controlled" Elphaba stared at her hands, and for a flicker of a second, hope, flashes within her eyes. Could it be? Could she be the one to destroy the Silence and herald peace to the lands of Oz. Closing her eyes, she violently shook such ridiculous hopes and dreams from her mind. "I'm not the one you seek…I'm not the 'Savior' your kind has been waiting for" whispers Elphaba.

Sadness vibrated across Aeryella's heart, seeing the defeat flicker within Elphaba's eyes. Did she not see how powerful she really was? How strong she could be? Could she not see the _goodness_ within her?

"Elphaba" licking her lips, Aeryella gently, rests a slender hand over Elphaba's. Shifting slightly, she lifted her eyes back to the emerald witch, trembling before her. She was about to speak, when a hand reached out, and grasped onto her shoulder. Turning, Aeryella's eyes softened at Atlas, standing beside her, a gentle smile etched at the tip of his lips.

"We can teach you to control your power…to harness it…to become strong in both body and mind" offers Atlas gently.

Elphaba stiffened, her head jerked up and her eyes widened. Gasping she snapped her gaze back towards Atlas and Aeryella, standing before her.

"But…how?" asks Elphaba softly.

Smiling, Atlas clasps a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"By making good"

An few hours later, Atlas and Aeryella left Elphaba's chambers. It had been a long day and much had been discussed and agreed upon. The first and most important item of discussion was setting up a time for Elphaba to meet with the Elder's and be welcomed into the fold; something only the 'Wise Ones' could do.

Aeryella went into further detail, describing the Resistance and all that they have done and hoped to accomplish in the near future. Elphaba listened intently, asking a few questions here and there, but for the most part, had remained silent. After all, this was a bit overwhelming, for she had only heard "rumors," speculation of the Resistance, and of what its members had done.

Every week, she anxiously snatched up the newspaper, searching for any news regarding the Resistance and their latest accomplishments in usurping the present government of Oz. And every time she read the articles, she would dream of one day becoming a member, fighting for a just cause.

Her dreams of becoming the Wizard's Grand Vizier only grew more fervid, the more she read and heard of the violence being dealt upon the heads of the Animals. The slaughters, the many villages burned, and children being left parentless, homeless, left to starve to death or worse, be killed left a permanent scar across Elphaba's heart, fueling her desire to see the Wizard, and help bring an end to the Animals suffering.

Everything shattered that one short day, when the hero, the man she had looked up to the most, had been nothing but a fraud, a charlatan, hiding behind a golden head that creaks and groans with every movement; an elaborate show of lights and smoke if ever there was.

He had no real power, and what made it worse, _he _the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_, the man she had hoped, would help free her from this wretched verdigris, was the one behind the slaughters, the mutilations of the Animals.

To say it was taxing would be an understatement, Elphaba felt as if she had been slammed into a wall, pummeled by an entire contingent of Gale Soldiers, ran through by a blade engulfed in flames and pancaked into the ground below. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. And after many yawns, and squeaks of protest, Elphaba finally collapsed.

"Do you think she'll agree?" sighing, Atlas leans against the wall, his soft emerald eyes gaze back at Aeryella.

"I don't know" sighing, she turns and stares back at Atlas. "She's strong…much stronger than she believes…her desire to help protect the Animals is irrevocable to their plight. As is the safety and lives to the people of Oz"

"A women condemned by society…rising up to save them" chuckling, Atlas's hand rises and cups the back of his head. "Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"In a way yes…" sighing she eyes Atlas before shifting her gaze to the darkness, slowly encroaching around them, held back, by flickering flames, dancing seductively against the walls. "It will be slow…but I believe she can do it"

"The training?" asks Atlas.

"Strengthening her control over her magick…honing her skills as a member of the Resistance…becoming a master of the sword, the dagger and bow…she has it in her…it's just a matter of if she will allow herself to"

"She'll become a master in no time" smiles Atlas.

"Indeed" smirking, Aeryella steps up close to Atlas, her heated breath, wafted across his face, making him shiver. Her hand rose and her fingers pressed tenderly against his chest, making his heart leap, Oz how she loved teasing him, making him uncomfortable. "She may one day…surpass you" breathes Aeryella softly.

"Impossible" gulps Atlas.

"Oh?" smiling, she rises on the tips of her toes and she leans in closer, until her lips were but a mere whispered breath away from his. She could see him shudder and she loved it. "Wanna bet on it?" asks Aeryella.

"What are the terms?" squeaks Atlas.

"Winner takes all" chuckles Aeryella, her voice vibrating against her pursed lips.

"I…" squeaks Atlas. Coughing, he nervously clears his throat. "I accept"

"Good" leaning closer, she presses a soft kiss to Atlas's nose. "Then the winner shall take it all" winking, Aeryella pulls away, and turning, seductively steps down the hallway, and disappears in the shadows.

Groaning, Atlas falls to his knees, his hand rises and cups his aching balls.

"Oz…woman"


End file.
